ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine Kang
Jasmine is a character in I Didn't Do It, she is a main character. She is very fashionable and is quite keen and is Lindy Watson's best friend. Over the years, Lindy was an unpopular girl, but became popular in her high school years. Jasmine helps Lindy stay grounded after her newfound popularity.Jasmine - Biography She is portrayed by Piper Curda. Biography 'Season One' The Pilot The fourteen year olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school. Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station Jasmine didn't have a huge role in the episode but she told Delia about Lindy taking the job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's, when Lindy texts her to come and help her at Fireman Freddy's, she immediately comes and helps her, when she sees Garrett in the dog suit, she gets scared and starts screaming and hitting him. The New Guy Jasmine sees a boy named Tom, she wants him in the gang because of his looks, she likes him even more when he tells her about the story of him and shark. However, he kept repeating the same story and Jasmine gets very annoyed and even starts rooting for the shark. She and the gang decide to kick him out but don't know how too so since he's afraid of heights take him skydiving so then he ditch them. Dear High School Self Jasmine is like a detective in the episode, she tries very hard to find out what Lindy wrote in her letter, when they go in the trash chute, she finds Lindy's letter which she had thrown away but however she and the gang get stuck and Garrett and her have an argument. Lindy luckily comes to help and rips the letter but Garrett fixes it and Jasmine is very disappointed and angry to find out what Lindy wrote but soon forgives her. If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Logan and Jasmine make their own spray which makes vegetables taste more delicious. She also tries to h help Lindy to get in the group, as Logan doesn't want to put her in. The two also have a fight, because Logan makes the spray blue and ruins the whole thing. Lindy-licious Jasmine has a crush on a guy named Max , but then she realized she only liked him because of "the tuxedo effect". As he wears a tuxedo again and they want to go on their date, she realizes that Max only liked her because of her heels and is disappointed. Personality Jasmine is a smart, daring, and fashion-forward teenager. She is also always supportive of her four best friends. A fashionista since third grade, Jasmine thrives on good grades, pulling off daring pranks and having the perfect outfit for every occasion. Jasmine rocks her grades, extracurriculars and social life all at the same time! Appearance Jasmine has light olive skin, long, straight brown hair with highlights, and brown eyes. She's the fashionista of the group, and wears very fashionable clothing and accessories. Relationships 'Lindy Watson ' Lindy and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine thinks that Lindy has a problem with one upping people but she still loves her and they always stick up for each other. Jasmine was really hurt about Lindy's letter in third grade, what also shows that their friendship means a lot to her. (To learn more, see: Lismine) 'Logan Watson' Jasmine and Logan are best friends. Jasmine is the reason why Logan wants to wear a bra according to his "Dear high school self" letter, because he copied it from her. They also did a spray together that makes vegetables taste more delicious. Jasmine has admitted to having feelings for Logan in Lindy Nose Best.(To learn more, see: Jogan) 'Delia Delfano' Delia and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine was the one that told Delia that Lindy took the job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station. 'Garrett Spenger' Jasmine and Garrett are best friends. They work together to accomplish many things, and are the ones out of the gang who have the most bickering arguements. They get along really well too. (To learn more, see: Jarrett) 'Max' Jasmine first saw Max at the cinema and instantly fell in love with him, which she soon found out was only because or his tuxedo, when he came to her locker, she didn't recognise him at all because he isn't wearing the tuxedo. In the end, Jasmine realises she doesn't really like Max. Trivia *Even though she's very smart, she's very fashionable too. *She plays the cello. *She's scared of Flamey, Fireman Freddy's mascot. (Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station) *She loves mani-peddies. *She is a good detective, and good at reading body language. *Jasmine has had a boyfriend before although we don't know who it was. *Along with Garrett, her last name hasn't been revealed yet. *She and Garrett tend to bicker (as shown in The New Guy and Dear High School Self). *She likes boys in tuxedos, even Logan and Garret. *In Snow Problem it is revealed that she doesn't go out of the house without makeup. *She likes snowboarders and their on the top of her dude pyramid. *She has a dude pyramid. *Her best friend is Lindy Watson. *She thinks that best friend, Lindy Watson has a one upping problem. *She thrives on good grades, loves pulling off daring pranks and having the perfect outfit for every occasion. *Her last name is still to be confirmed. *She's not very good at lying. (Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station) *She's been a fashionista since third grade. *Jasmine is the only main character who's last name has not been revealed. *She fishes with her Grandfather. *She has a crush on Logan. (Starts in Lindy Nose Best) *She has feelings about Logan Memorable Quotes The Pilot Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station The New Guy Dear High School Self If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Lindy-licious Snow Problem Dance Fever Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Characters